The research proposed in this continuation grant application is a long-term psychiatric follow-up study of adult male and female schizophrenic patients. It is to be conducted at Larue D. Carter Memorial Hospital, an intensive treatment psychiatric research and training facility associated with the Indiana University School of Medicine. The research is designed to provide information relevant to the successful hospital treatment and post-hospital community adjustment of severely disturbed schizophrenics. To accomplish these goals comprehensive data are gathered at the outset of patient hospitalization, at hospital discharge, 12 months after hospital admission, and again 24 months after admission. Extensive psychological test and interview data are gathered from patients (consecutive hospital admissions over a 2 year period) at each assessment point. In addition, relatives and therapists of patients provide extensive data relevant to the recovery and post-hospital rehabilitation process. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Martin, P.J., & Sterne, A.L. Prognostic expectations and treatment outcome. Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology, 1975, 43, 572-576.